gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Ironflint
Early Life Mark Ironflint was born, some time on Tortuga. He was wondering round Port Royal (Probally because he just washed up on shore)and met this guy named Jack Pondcutter. Mark Joined Jacks guild called Kings Of War 098. Untill Jack took Mark to a new island He just saw called Padres del fuego later his friend Jack dissapperared. Mark was looking around padres when he saw this man named Jay Maelstrom who invited him into his guild Shadow Blood. ( Which caused his story to take place ) In shadow blood he got along well with every body. It was normal most of the time for Mark. Nate Raidhawk Mark was running around in Isla De La Tormenta and saw a friend from his guild who was booted named Johnny Goldtimbers. Johnny said to Mark Well a familar face, How are ya Mark? Mark and Johnny talked some and became friends. Mark went and hung around with Johnny some more who was on drift wood island. This guy named Captain leon walked up to him and said JOIN MY GUILD Mark said, No I like this guild. Mark turned and saw Johnny rideing a crab and this pirate named Nate Raidhawk standing by a tree fliping a coin.So Mark decided to leave. Later that day, Mark was hanging around with Nathaniel ( a friend of his in Shadow Blood ) Who was talking to a friend named Nate Raidhawk. Mark said to Nate,I saw you today hanging around with Johnny. Nate said, yeah . Mark and Nate became really good friends after that. ( Mark helped Nate around the time the conquest to Navermo took place ) El Banditos ''' Mark eventually joined his friend's Nate's guild El banditos and left Shadow Blood ( But the sad part is he was going to get promoted to a officer the next day.) Mark told them what has been done was done. Mark joined again, But then had to leave because hes servises was need for Nate. So Mark joined El Bandtios again. ( From this point in time to present day Mark is strongly loyal to El Banditos. ) '''Likes Sailing, The Sea, Grenades, Fighting EITC, War galleons, Light Sloops( Only for getting to island to island. ), Eating Crab meat and Drinking Rum. ( Prefers Fine rum. ) Dislikes Keira kinover ( long story ) , People in pvp that jump around or move their ship all over the place, EITC, And Teal ( Its too in between blue and green. ) Ships Blue rebel, ( Marks favorite ship but its taken by the navy for now ) Light sloop (Mark's escape ship but name is unknown and is extremely had to catch if ya can even find it) Sailing skills, Right broadside 5, Left broadside 5,Full sail 4,Come about 1,Open fire 5, Take cover 1, Wind catcher 5 and rigging skill 5 Weapons mastered Sailing, Sword, Shooting, Staff, Potions and Fishing Flagships sunk Sunk ALL Flag Ships at least one time solo, Islands Explored Has explored the Cuba swamps, The Port Royal Jungels, Mt Padres, The rolling hills of Tortuga and recently Ravens Cove . Islands Governed France,( on guild sever) Spanish(Just represents the Spanish for Nate) Weapons Seaching For Tyrant Blade, The Legendary Sliver Freeze Daggers Or Mercers Blades. Category:Pirates Category:El Bandido Members